dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tag Match
Tag Match (태그 매치, taegeu maechi) is a game mode that was added to the Korean game version in the 10th October 2016 Patch and to the global version on March 29, 2017 as a new addition to the Honor Gorge. It offers real-time battles with other players, as Guild Battle does. The Mode is just like any other PvP mode separated in two leagues. Hero league allows Hero Allies or Ascended Allies, and Buster league allows Key Units or Transcended Allies (or also non-Key allies in case the player does not have 5 such units). In both occasions, no character is allowed. The game mode resets every Saturday at midnight and a new season begins twenty minutes after. The rewards consist of rubies and coins. The Point system is similar to Arena. Party and Skills tag match 1.png tag match 2.png tag match 3.png tag match 4.png tag match 5.png A party consists of 5 units. On the right lobby rail one can assign his team. The order of the units assigned plays a significant role during the battle later on. Worth to note that upon choosing a Key Unit, the player selects the key holder with the assigned key, but the Key Unit will show up on the screen, and in the battle no invocation will occur. With the big brown button beneath the right rail (see gallery) one can assign the team, and more importantly assign extra skills. In the window that popped up now one can assign the unit on the left tabber and choose a 4th additional active skill, called the "Tag-Ability" on the right tabber. Only once all 5 units are chosen, the configuration will be successful. Note that not all units must have a "Tag-Ability". Tag Skills Tag skills have preset cooldowns and can be upgraded to maximise their potential. Meteor, Shrink, Weapon Extort, Head Bash and Unbreakable come free, but the other five must be purchased for 99 rubies each. Skills can be upgraded up to level 10 using gold (Gold prices are to be added). Here are the names and descriptions of all the skills at base and max levels. Skill Lv.1= |-|Skill Lv.10= Gameplay tag match 1.1.png tag match 2.1.png tag match 3.1.png tag match 4.1.png tag match 5.1.png They warn people that a good internet connection will influence the battle because of its real-time aspect. I personally think that it might even be worse than old Guild Battle because one plays this game mode alone, and there is no second partner that keeps up the game when one disconnected. Also, this game mode requires much more activity than the Guild battle, which can be auto-run. If you are a KR server player not living in Korea, note that your internet strength may be excellent but because of inevitable latency you may have minor connectivity issues in tag. First off, the game mode seems to automatically search for a random player of your level, or close to your level, to battle against. The game mode is in essence a 1 versus 1 battle where the first two units in the list fight each other. It is pretty straightforward as the player summons additional units from his list to fight the current enemy, when his unit was already been defeated. The battle is over once the first player runs out of units and is defeated. Only 1 unit can fight at a time for one's side. The player can choose to swap the currently fighting ally with another one on his list by clicking them. By doing this the unit returns and is added to the bottom of one's list, with the current HP upon recalling preserved. In that sense, the game's name should not be understood as "Tag" from "Laser Tag" but more like "Tag Team". It is worth to note that upon the start of the fight, the player can swap the first unit he has for another unit of his list immediately. All Tag-swaps after that will come with a 5 second Cooldown on the unit that was just swapped. Unit skills are reset and refreshed when going back to the list. Rewards :After the 19th January 2017 Hero Merge Patch (and on the 26th for Gobal), the rewards have been changed as follows :Current KR rewards (26th Sept 2017) :Old Hero and Buster league rewards Buster Mode= |-|Hero Mode= |-|Title Stats= Category:Game Modes Category:PvP